memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Captainmike
--From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 00:02, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Hi! Maybe if I looked on this page first I'd have known you've been round longer... :D I liked how you noticed that I'd written "compliment" and not "complement", I'm usually the one noting tiny spelling mistakes like that! It's good to have someone around who can double-check my work too... ''Dave''''Subspace Message'' 15:14, 24 November 2008 (UTC) The Designer Thanks for keeping us grammatically correct! Wakachukie 01:54, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Thank You I would like to thank you for helping me with the "their, they're, and there" thing. I shall be sure to use that in the future, unless I forget for a brief time. Ha ha ha. So yeah I thank you very much. :) Rift Fleet 18:02, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Categorising and Licensing Images Hi everyone, I'm just sifting through all the images, and I've found that a lot of them don't have a category assigned to them. To make images easier to find, and to make sure the pages aren't orphaned, could you all add the following when you upload the pictures: Category:Images To make it even more easier, give the images a category to do with your story, for example, I would upload a picture relevant to my story and give it the following category: Category:Star Trek: Pioneer: Images I will also make a category for pictures from Memory Alpha, so add this to the picture if it is from there: Category:Images from Memory Alpha One final thing - please MAKE SURE you license your pictures, by choosing one of the items from the drop-down menu. Hope your stories are coming along well, Dave''Subspace Message'' 10:16, 1 February 2009 (UTC) =Prologue= [[ISS Unforgivable|ISS Unforgivable]] Stardate 2233.04 Typhon sector "Imperial Command, Imperial Command. Please copy." Sensor nodes powered up and emitted the warbled signal of double-encoded subspace signals. The hull of the Unforgivable hummed as the engines fired and the deflector shields raised an electrostatic wall around the ship. "Imperial Command demanding response. Query received." The antenna struggled to get a signal through the clouds. "Imperial Command, logging a confirmation of aggressive posture, in accordance with regulations." The Unforgivable bridge was full of activity, with officers all vying for the bridge spots, eager for the possibility of military action. The communications officer had logged a demerit against a subordinate who had tried to hold the bridge post when the promising signals of technological salvage were received, porbably in the hopes of getting a bigger cut of any spoils resulting from battle with scavengers. There would be time for the agonizer later. Commander Robert April circled his command chair. "What the devil is this thing? I was told we were detecting an offline warp signature!" The bridge viewer scrolled data displays superimposed over the awesome vista of a hole forming in space. "Lieutenant Kirk!" April's call brought George Kirk walking down the railing from the starboard sensor stations. "This is truly a fiasco. We are two days off course because we thought there would be salvage here. Instead, there's a storm that could swallow us whole!